


Adopted

by Tortellini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Peter Parker, Adoption, Based on a Tumblr Post, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Tony has an announcement for some kids.Oneshot/drabble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Adopted

Peter was talking to little Morgan Stark. There wasn't much else they could do, honestly, since they'd been stuck inside for a couple days now. But they both looked up when someone appeared in the entryway from the living room. 

"Kids," Tony Stark said with one of his trademark easy grins. "There's something I need to tell you guys." He took a deep breath; it must've been Peter's imagination when Tony looked nervous just then, because he of all people probably didn't even know what it meant to be nervous. "One of you is adopted."

"..." Morgan tilted her head. 

"...wait, does that mean--?" Peter started. 

Tony beamed. He held out some official-looking papers, and a pen. "Welcome to the family, Petey!"

Nice. 


End file.
